


Silver and Gold

by paxton1976



Series: Met by Accident [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Complete, Friends and Family - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, The Best Present Ever...of All Time, holiday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor spend their first Christmas as a married couple with friends and family.Hearing the screen door slam and quick footsteps grow closer, Viktor opened his eyes and yawned.  Not only was it Christmas, but it was his thirty-first birthday as well.  That’s not what made him smile, however.It was his first Christmas being married to Yuuri.Rolling onto his side, Viktor watched the flitting under his husband’s eyelids.  Yuuri had a tendency to dream right up until the moment he woke and Viktor loved watching him.  He had spent hours gazing at Yuuri lovingly as he slept, thinking each time better than the last.  This day was the best so far.  It held the magic of love and the holiday.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm two days late but better late than never! I had originally planned to post this on Christmas, but my laptop decided to have the last laugh and lose the file. Still haven't found it. Anywho...
> 
> This is set several months in advance from Viktor's and Yuuri's wedding in the MbA universe. It's their first Christmas being married and it's the typical shenanigans, seriousness, birthday celebration and fluff you'd come to expect regarding anything Met by Accident. There are only two notes:
> 
> 1) Play-Doh is like modeling clay but much more pliable. Little kids like the stuff. They like to eat it too.  
> 2) The Christmas special I refer to is Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. I love it so much.
> 
> That's it. So I hope you had a very happy holiday, Santa brought you everything you wanted, and next year will be so much better!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh! P.S. I dropped hints here that will be explained eventually in You Wish and Married Life.
> 
> K, thx, buh bye now.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Use your hands, Yura. Manipulate it.  Coax it.”

“It’s not that easy, Beka,” he grumbled.

“Sure it is.  You just have to have the right touch,” Otabek argued, “Watch.”

Otabek put his hands over Yuri’s and urged his fingers to move, willing them to massage the softness in his hands.  The friction of the motion caused heat to rise in both of them, becoming almost uncomfortable.  Otabek knew company would be gathering at Yuri’s house shortly and they needed to finish before his guests arrived.

“We should wrap this up soon,” Otabek suggested, “I don’t want Benji seeing this.”

The door opened moments later and the stomping of feet raced towards Yuri’s room.  Sighing deeply, Yuri shook his hands loose from Otabek’s grasp.  He was disappointed as he wanted to continue, but it would have to wait until later.  Plastering a smile on his face when Benji burst into the room, Yuri gave him a hug when the boy tackled him.

“Play-Doh!  I want to make something!” Benji exclaimed, plopping onto the floor between Yuri and Otabek before grabbing the canister of the green dough.

“Too late,” Otabek said, winking at Yuri when he looked at him.

“Merry Christmas, Benji,” Yuri said, greeting him, “What did Santa bring you?”

They listened for the next twenty minutes while Benji described every present he received that morning.  Otabek had to remind him several times to take a breath as the boy was so excited.  When he reached his favorite gift, he jumped to his feet and danced happily.

“I got a bike!” Benji singsonged excitedly.

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Yuri remarked.

“Anthony is going to teach me how to ride it.  He said once I get good enough with the training wheels, he’s going to take them off so I can learn for real,” he explained.

“Make sure you wear your safety gear, Benji,” Otabek stated.

“What’s safety gear?”

 

* * *

 

Hearing the screen door slam and quick footsteps grow closer, Viktor opened his eyes and yawned.  Not only was it Christmas, but it was his thirty-first birthday as well.  That’s not what made him smile, however.

It was his first Christmas being married to Yuuri.

Rolling onto his side, Viktor watched the flitting under his husband’s eyelids.  Yuuri had a tendency to dream right up until the moment he woke and Viktor loved watching him.  He had spent hours gazing at Yuuri lovingly as he slept, thinking each time better than the last.  This day was the best so far.  It held the magic of love and the holiday.

Viktor knew they had overslept, but he didn’t care.  They made plans to spend the day at the house with Sasha and her family since Viktor wanted to spoil his nephew and niece rotten.  He just hoped Sasha didn’t kill him when he brought the plethora of presents he purchased for the children.

An excited shrill sounded from the living room and Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open slowly moments later.  Smiling softly, Viktor lowered his head and kissed his forehead before brushing his lips against Yuuri’s.  Yuuri twisted his body as he stretched, Viktor groaning when the sheet shifted and exposed below Yuuri’s waist.

“If that isn’t the best present I could ever dream up,” Viktor said, placing a hand on Yuuri’s hip and kissing him again, “Good morning.”

“Happy birthday,” he said, “Did I hear Mirren or am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not,” Viktor relayed, “We’re being invaded.  Wake up and join me in the kitchen.  I’ll make some coffee.”

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed, rolling over to straddle Viktor, “It’s your birthday.  You stay here and I’ll bring you coffee.  If you play your cards right, maybe you’ll get breakfast.”

“See, this is why I married you,” he teased.

“I thought it was for my body.”

“That too,” Viktor said, chuckling seconds later, “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Yuuri countered, bending over to kiss him before climbing out of bed.

Viktor watched Yuuri dress in loose pajamas, regretting the fact that his naked body was covered but loving the way the clothing draped on his body.  Yuuri had slimmed down for the wedding and kept the gym in his schedule after they returned from their honeymoon.  He had assured Yuuri countless times that he loved him regardless of how he looked, but Viktor found his self-confidence incredibly sexy.

“I know that look,” Yuuri said, walking over to the bed, bending down to kiss Viktor, “If you’re lucky, you might get lucky.”

“Yes, please.”

Kissing him hungrily, Yuuri traced his finger down Viktor’s chest before heading for the door, winking before he left the room.

 

* * *

 

“Emil, marry me,” Leo said, his eyes closing as he moaned.

“You like the fudge?” Emil asked cheerfully, “I tried a new recipe.  It’s based on a dulce de leche recipe my mom makes.”

“Fucking amazing,” Leo stated, grabbing another piece from the serving plate, “I’ll pay you to make this for me every week.”

“Wouldn’t that make you gain weight, Leo?” Guang-Hong asked.

“Ji, that’s why we go to the gym,” he replied.

“I thought you said that was to meet girls.”

Everyone laughed when  Leo’s jaw drop.  Guang-Hong had been getting more assertive as he spent more time with their group.  He had been in the country for three years now and not only had their friends helped him, but his classmates also had him growing bolder.

“That was supposed to be our secret,” Leo mumbled, popping the rest of the fudge into his mouth.

“Girls, eh?” Yuri said, grinning slyly at him, “I thought we had a bet.”

The group of friends had signed up for a gaming tournament taking place a week from Christmas, but a healer they teamed up with often bowed out, leaving them one member short.  Yuri and Leo had the most experience in the restoration path of the game, but they despised playing the class.  Phichit had finally tired of their bickering and suggested a friendly wager, the loser having to heal the entire tournament.

Leo said he wouldn’t date or flirt with girls for a month.

Yuri agreed to not cursing for the month the bet took place.

Everyone else laughed at both of them.

“No one said I couldn’t look,” Leo said, pointing a finger at Yuri, “How about you?  How often have you slipped up?”

“Actually, he’s done quite well,” Otabek said, kissing Yuri’s temple when he smiled at him.

“Guess who’s healing next weekend?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly at Leo.

“You’re an asshole,” Leo grumbled, ripping the piece of fudge Yuri was eating out of his hands and popping it in his mouth.

“That was mine, motherfucker!” Yuri shouted before he realized he’d slipped up.

“Looks like you’re both healing next weekend,” Otabek chimed in, ignoring the glare from his boyfriend.

“That’s not fair!  Leo fucked up first!” Yuri exclaimed, glancing up to see his brother walking by, “Hey Viktor, remember that bet Leo and I made?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo lost first and then I lost,” Yuri explained, “Now Otabek says we should both heal but I think Leo should.  Settle it, old man.”

“Whatever Otabek says,” Viktor said, stretching sleepily, “Now leave me alone.  It’s my birthday and you’re not being a jackass all day.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not in your wildest dreams, brat,” Viktor teased, grinning when a look of mortification fell on Yuri.

“Fucking gross, man!”

“Yuri!” Benji screamed, “You said a bad word!”

Yuri rolled his eyes and flopped backward on his bed.  He loved being surrounded by friends and family during the holiday, but felt like everyone was ganging up on him this year.  It was the first Christmas since leaving his parents’ house he’d felt uneasy, and he didn’t like it.

_I swear to Baby Jesus it’s going to be a long fucking day._

 

* * *

 

Hiroko and Toshiya arrived an hour before dinner was finished, greeting everyone with hugs and smiles.  Their English had improved immensely since moving to the country in July.  Hiroko became frustrated when she ventured out alone since she couldn’t communicate with anyone.  Her helplessness prompted her to look up ESL classes, thrilled there was one in the area that met three evenings a week.  She picked it up quicker than Toshiya did since she visited the house quite often, practicing her new found language on her sons.

“Mama Katsuki!” Viktor bellowed after coming into the living room, “Love!”

“Love, Vicchan!” she exclaimed, embracing him in a heartfelt hug, “and Happy Birthday.  Are you having a good day?”

“The best now that you and Dad are here,” Viktor admitted, winking when she giggled, “I hope you’re ready to stuff yourselves.  Yuri made enough food to feed the Western Hemisphere.”

“Stuff myself?” Hiroko asked, perplexed since she took the meaning literally.

“It means eat a lot, Mom,” Yuuri explained, smiling when his mom laughed.

“Yes, I’m ready to stuff myself,” she echoed, jabbing Viktor gently in the ribs, “I made something special for your birthday, Vicchan.”

Viktor followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to place the insulated bag on the counter.  Once she nodded at him, he opened the bag and pulled a large pot from inside.  Cracking the lid open, Viktor’s eyes closed as he inhaled the heavenly scent that wafted toward him.

“You made me katsudon,” Viktor said, opening his eyes and smiling at her, “Thank you so much, Mom.  I love this katsudon almost as much as I love you.”

“I love you too, Vicchan,” she said, winding an arm around his waist and hugging him.

 

* * *

 

Urged by the children’s impatience, it was decided to open presents.  The adults had drawn names to buy a gift for that person since the gathering that year was so large.  When Sasha learned Viktor hadn’t adhered to the rules, she sternly chastised him.

“Viktor!  You know better!” she shrieked in annoyance.

“I just kept seeing things I wanted to get everyone,” he muttered, looking at his husband, “Right, Yuuri?”

“I told you to Sasha would be mad at you.  I think I also suggested you take them back,” Yuuri said, taking a bite of fudge and looking at Emil, “I think this is your best yet.”

“Thanks, Yuuri!” he exclaimed happily, “I hope Sasha won’t be mad at me, but I made you and Viktor a couple pounds of fudge since you’re opening your home to us during the holidays.”

“Now that’s sweet, Emil,” Sasha said, smiling at him before taking a piece of fudge.

“He’s being sweet and I get yelled at,” Viktor said in exasperation, “This is a double standard.”

“You’re being extra, Viktor,” Sasha scolded.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are,” most of the group said, chiming in.

“Face it, Viktor.  You’re extra,” Sasha said, laughing before kissing his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Yuri surprised them all by his dinner menu that year.  He had chosen to serve prime rib along with rosemary roasted potatoes and steamed asparagus.  Learning about the importance of kid-friendly meals, Yuri had made homemade chicken nuggets decorated like reindeer.  Benji and Mirren squealed with delight when their plates were placed in front of them.

The seating arrangements spilled from the kitchen into the living room they had so many guests.  The children remained in at the kitchen table along with Sasha, Yuri and Phichit.  Spending time with Benji and Mirren meant the world to Yuri and he jumped at every chance to do so.  Many weekends he and Otabek took them on excursions around town so Sasha and Anthony had time to themselves.  Sasha offered to pay Yuri for the cost her children occurred on these outings, but Yuri adamantly refused. Today was no different.

“You took them to the mall, Yuri, for Santa pictures.  We went after Thanksgiving.  I know how expensive they are,” she said.

“And?”

“You don’t need to be paying for everything. You aren’t working as much, you’re going to school full-time and I know it’s not cheap,” Sasha said, rattling off reasons for her to pitch in.

“What have I told you before?” Yuri asked.

“That’s beside the point, Yuri.  I—”

“No, Sasha.  It’s not a babysitting service,” he explained, “It’s me spending time with my friends.  Besides, Otabek pays for it.”

“Did I hear my name?” Otabek asked as he came into the kitchen.

Pulling up a seat at the table, Otabek chatted with Sasha about the latest happenings in her life.  Sasha and Anthony were contemplating adding another child to their family and while Yuri said he thought it was a beautiful thought, he worried about her.  She was stretched continuously thin since Mirren was beginning to display health problems due to her premature birth. Sasha promised to consider every possibility before trying for another child.

They discussed Viktor’s growing baby fever.  Even though he and Yuuri had been married a little over six months, they had visited an adoption agency that accepted same-sex couples.  Yuri had deemed it too early for them to start a family, but when Viktor explained the process took years to complete, Yuri acquiesced.  He knew they were waiting for an acceptance letter for the program.

Otabek was doing well in his studies at school and was chosen for an internship at an up and coming animation studio.  He had signed a non-disclosure agreement but when he told Yuri about a project in his excitement, Yuri had been so ecstatic for him he tackle hugged him before kissing him senseless.  After making Yuri promise in sworn secrecy, they celebrated Otabek’s good fortune the rest of the weekend.

Yuri talked about the culinary institute and the classes he had just finished, particularly the wedding cake he had made the previous week.  It had been part of their final exams for the baking course and Yuri had scored top in the class.  The cakes had been placed for sale once the exam finished and Yuri’s had been snatched up by an eager bridge before it was set on display.

“Mom, listening to adult stuff is boring.  Can we watch the Christmas show now? Unca Viktor said it’s the best!” Benji exclaimed, Mirren clapping happily when she heard the word Christmas.

“Go ask your Unca Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

By the time the Christmas special ended, both children and Leo were fast asleep.  While Sasha and Anthony packed the kids’ presents and readied them to leave, the group of friends teased Leo mercilessly.  It was well known Leo had been disappearing during the day for hours on end, but no one knew what he was up to.  Yuri teased him he had found a new girlfriend, but Leo was surprisingly hushed about the situation.

Yuuri and Viktor had pled exhaustion and retired for the night.  While Yuuri was truly tired, Viktor had ulterior motives.  After shutting the door behind him, Viktor pulled an envelope from his pocket and walked behind Yuuri, kissing his bare shoulder when he reached him.

“I have something else for you,” he whispered, watching Yuuri turn around in surprise.

“I thought we said nothing extra, Viktor,” Yuuri chastised, frowning slightly until Viktor held the envelope between them, “What’s this?”

“Open it and find out,” he said, smiling at him.

Yuuri took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the letter and reading it.  Viktor watched the concentration turn into shock and the biggest smile grace Yuuri’s face.  Once he finished with the letter, Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissed him with everything he had. 

“We were accepted?” Yuuri asked, Viktor nodding seconds later, “Wow.  Our own family.  Just…wow.  I can’t believe we got it this quickly!”

“I think we wowed them,” Viktor said, chuckling from Yuuri’s excitement, “but you know it’s going to be a while until we hear the pitter patter of little feet on a daily basis.”

“I know,” he said, still beaming with joy, “Imagine our first Christmas with our own child.  Getting up early and opening the presents Santa left for them.”

“Watching Rudolph with them every year.”

“At least a hundred times,” Yuuri joked, “Decorating the tree with them, baking cookies, going to look at the lights in the neighborhood.”

“You know Yuri is going to insist on being in charge of the baking,” Viktor said.

“As long as he can control his language, I’m ok with that,” Yuuri stated, “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri said, feathering his lips against Viktor’s, “Thank you, Love.  This is possibly the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.”

“You’re so very welcome.  Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

 


End file.
